To Love an Enemy
by darkangelyuna42
Summary: DeidaraxNaruto based on doujin I made for a friend Naruto has been confessed to a lot lately, but when Deidara takes a shot, will his feelings be mutual? no lemon unless you want one


I do not own Naruto at all. Credit goes to respected creator. I do, however, own the plot. Please enjoy!!

Based on a doujin I did for my friend… though I bitterly regret it… she'll pay me for this at least.

Ever since I joined the Akasuki, I've followed my orders without question.

I would put up with the partner I was with, and kill anyone who got in my way… We were assigned to capture the Jinchuuriki… we had captured many so far… but only one caught my intrest.

The Nine-Tailed Demon fox. No… what _really_ intrigued me was the _container_ of the Kyuubi.

Uzumaki Naruto.

I'll admit, at first I hated him. But now, my feelings have changed. My hatred seems to have subsided… It's true he has a strange power.

Now I see what attracts so many to him, even other members of the Akatsuki.

Just who is he anyway? I decided to find out. I snuck my way into the village, jumping from rooftop to rooftop… I'm just gonna skip to the 

part where I find him and save you 2 minutes of your already miserable life.

As I thought, he was leaving Ichiraku Ramen shop with that girl, Sakura.

They came to an intersection and said good night. I went on ahead to cut Naruto off. He seemed to have noticed, for he hesitated and brought out a kunai knife.

"Deidara!" he shouted. My name never sounded so beautiful before… I longed for him to say it again.

"Put it away, Naruto-kun. I'm not here to fight, just talk."

"About what?" he seemed both curious and expectant. I assume he was in this position before…Damn.

"When I first met you, I never thought of you as a threat, more as an idiot." That must've hit a nerve, but he didn't yell like I'd expected him to… I'm surprised.

"And I thought you were a girl! Where are you going with this?!" He was getting impatient, but lowered his guard nonetheless.

"I had always followed the Akatsuki's orders, but this time I came on my own."

"But… why?"

"Because a certain blond-haired boy…"

Naruto's eyes started to widen. He knew what was coming.

"Is the exact person I wanted to see."

Naruto started to blush, he didn't know why. Itachi, Sasuke, and a lot of other guys had confessed to him lately, and he was only shocked and a little flattered, but he didn't blush this much or feel something like this before. Either he ate too much ramen, or he's feeling the same way.

I took a step forward and he flinched. I kept walking, and was soon only inches away from him. I lifted his chin a bit and closed the gap between us. Naruto didn't do anything. Except open his mouth for me to enter. After what seemed like ages we hesitantly pulled apart. Damn our need for air…

Naruto invited me back to his house and it wasn't long until we both woke up in his bed… clothes "mysteriously" missing.

( And by "mysteriously" I mean torn to shreds.)

We both smiled at each other, but Naruto frowned suddenly. I figured it was the pain in his ass, but I guess I was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I had to ask. Villain I may be, but I have a soft spot for my Naru-chan.

He averted his eyes away from me. " The Akatsuki will come for you eventually… and you KNOW Itachi and the others are gonna be pissed when they find out about us."

"Ahhh… let 'em whine…" I replied, chuckling. He smiled again, and I thought I was gonna rape him then and there…

"Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?"

Confession time… " I don't know, I guess I wanted the jacket…"

I really wanted to run… and never look back… But where should I run to? Who should I run to? I have no one left…

Naruto… I still have Naruto… as long as he's with me… as long as I know he's there for me… I don't need anyone else.

Tears started to flow down the side of my face…

"Deidara? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing's wrong," I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. " I just hate to leave my little Naru-chan." I smirked as he blushed again.

"D-don't be an idiot…"

"Aw… Don't be like that!"

I'm not sad or anything… I'm happy to know he's with me.

If that's the case… I'm really looking forward to another "sleepover" soon!!


End file.
